brunuxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wikipédia:Le Bistro/4 mai 2006
=Le Bistro/4 mai 2006= * Bistro/4 mai 2006|action=watch}} Mettre « Le Bistro/4 mai 2006 » dans ma liste de suivi * Bistro/4 mai 2006|action=history}} Consulter l'historique de « Le Bistro/4 mai 2006 » * Ne voir que la sous-page « Le Bistro/4 mai 2006 » Bistro rafraîchiMOIS CEST}}_ |action=edit&section=new}} Ajouter un message__TOC__ C'est bien calme Bon bah puisque personne ne se dévout à inaugurer le bistrot du 04/05/06... je le fait. J'aurais d'ailleurs pensé que quelqu'un aurait posté à 01h02mn03 cette nuit ^_^... bonne journée Schiste 4 mai 2006 à 04:40 (CEST) :j'aurai pu le faire vers 2h, mais chacun son tour pour le Preums Bonne journée Dingy 4 mai 2006 à 05:27 (CEST) proposition de modification Catégorie:Forme du paysage Bonjour, un contributeur à proposer la modification substantielle de la Catégorie:Formes du paysage, redondante à son avis avec la Catégorie:Géomorphologie. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui. On peut en discuter sur Discussion Catégorie:Forme du paysage. Laurent Deschodt 4 mai 2006 à 06:44 (CEST) Rétablissement de PageRank Quelqu'un, sans discussion préalable, à renommé la page PageRank, terme bien connu des webmestres en Rang_de_page. Or il s'agit d'un nom. Comme Bush, Cruise, Power, etc... Pas un nom propre en fait, mais un nom propre à Google et différent de page rank, le rang d'une page en général. Je ne suis pas assez familiarié avec le wiki pour rétablir la page originelle, est-ce que l'on peut me donner les instructions, ou faire la réversion soi-même? Merci de votre aide. Descartes 4 mai 2006 à 08:29 (CEST) :La page n'avait pas été renommée, mais déplacée par copier/coller. Comme ce procédé viole la GFDL, j'ai reverté, mais je ne me prononce pas sur le fond. Guillom 4 mai 2006 à 08:34 (CEST) ::Et hop un redirect ! 83.195.82.65 4 mai 2006 à 09:19 (CEST) VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 09:20 (CEST) :::Ca me fait penser qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai aperçu quelqu'un qui modifiait "Windows Server" en "Window Serveur" et qui remplaçait "blog" par une expression tarabiscotée. Bradipus bla 4 mai 2006 à 22:11 (CEST) Marie mai Bouchard J'avais blanchi cet article, Marie-Mai Bouchard, car c'était encore de l'autobiographie, et cette nuit l'auteur est venu expliquer dans la page de discussion que l'auteur en était je ne sais trop qui dans un français absolument navrant ! L'article est blanchi, mais pas la page de discussion. Comment faire pour supprimer cet article ? Sinon, j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver où se situe la rubrique "page à supprimer", je comprends pourquoi l'ancienne façon de faire a été remplacée, mais du coup je n'arrive jamais à savoir où il faut aller pour supprimer une page. Si quelqu'un veut bien éclairer ma lanterne, merci d'avance !Labiloute :Voilà. La page de discussion est effacée. Dans un cas comme celui-là, tu peux aller faire une requête (brièvement argumentée) dans Wikipédia:Demande de suppression immédiate, avec de fortes chances de succès (pour les curieux, le contenu de la page de discussion était : « dsl ses pas maire-mai qui a ecrit sa bin ses Karine bouchar qui a ecrit sa!!!!!!!! ») Hégésippe | ±Θ± 4 mai 2006 à 09:49 (CEST) ::Tu es sûr qu'on ne pouvait pas en sauver quelque chose ? :) Le gorille Houba 4 mai 2006 à 09:50 (CEST) :::Oui, à la réflexion, ça pouvait être cité dans un Portail:sms. Je sens que je vais être accusé d'avoir abusé des outils d'administration. Hégésippe | ±Θ± 4 mai 2006 à 09:55 (CEST) : :Dans un cas comme celui-là, il vaut peut-être mieux conseiller au contributeur - s'il est capable de s'exprimer dans un français correct, bien sûr, de rajouter quelques lignes dans l'article Star Académie, plutôt que multiplier les articles biographiques. Mais si j'en crois le site http://www.mariemai.mu/disco.html le seuil des deux albums à compte d'éditeur est presque franchi, donc l'existence d'un article dédié peut se justifier au regard des critères d'admissibilité. La suppression mériterait une validation sur PàS. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 20:01 (CEST) ::Une requête de suppression pour un article qui contenait, en tout et pour tout, « le 18 sept je suis née!je suis maire-mai et je adore les filles!!! », ce qu'aurait pu te dire la consultation de Special:Log/delete ? Mieux vaut en rire... Hégésippe | ±Θ± 4 mai 2006 à 20:13 (CEST) ::: :::Ce qu'écrit Labiloute ci-dessus peut laisser penser que le contenu était plus étoffé. Auquel cas il aurait suffit de remplacer l'usage de la 1e personne par la 3e, de corriger les quelques fautes de français et on avait une ébauche "légitime". Mais puisqu'on ne dispose même pas de ce contenu minimal, c'est effectivement irrécupérable. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 21:35 (CEST) Serveurs On nous dit qu'il faut aider financièrement Wikipédia pour que ça continue à exister. Ok. Mais je ne sais pas ou touver des informations quant au taux d'occupations des serveurs, sont-ils saturés, où va cet argent .... Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 09:46 (CEST) :Pour l'argent je ne sais pas, mais pour les stats serveur c'est . Slasher-fun 4 mai 2006 à 10:00 (CEST) ::Pour l'argent c'est ici. Slasher-fun 4 mai 2006 à 10:10 (CEST) :::Informations are in English !!! I'm not speak english very well, but I understand it. So Thank you Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 10:14 (CEST) Une précision, ce n'est pas un problème de place sur les disques durs. Sinon, il est relativement facile de voir qu'on a besoin de nouveaux serveurs, il suffit de voir la lenteur de Wikipédia ces derniers jours. Voici le dernier bon de commande de serveurs http://wikimediafoundation.org/wiki/Resolution_Hardware_Purchase_Feb-06 d'un montant de 138 000$. ~Pyb Talk 4 mai 2006 à 11:48 (CEST) Index des partis politiques Cet article, Index des partis politiques est une question posée par un internaute. Je n'ai pas blanchi l'article car il n'a rien d'injurieux, mais en même temps il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'un article. Comment faire pour expliquer à son auteur comment opérer des recherches sur Wikipedia ? Labiloute :Il s'agit d'un utilisateur belge selon son IP, et il dispose d'une IP dynamique (non fixe), donc impossible de répondre sur sa page de discussion... Il est donc impossible de communiquer avec lui, sauf qu'étant donné que son message est récent on peut tenter de lui parler via sa page de disscussion... Je tente ça tout de suite. Slasher-fun 4 mai 2006 à 10:04 (CEST) ::Bouh, je suis vexé, j'allais la recopier sur l'oracle, mais tu as été trop rapide.--ArséniureDeGallium 4 mai 2006 à 10:09 (CEST) Copyright Y'aurai pas un pb de copyright sur cette image ? Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 10:31 (CEST) :C'est du fair use, et indiqué comme tel. Guillom 4 mai 2006 à 10:43 (CEST) ::Y'aurai pas eu une discussion ici même, il y a quelques jours, qui disait que ca ne correspondait à ce que WP s'est fixé comme limites aux droits d'auteur. Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 10:56 (CEST) :::Projet:fair-use tient lieu de débat sur ce sujet. Vous pouvez éssayer de proposer votre avis, mais proposer cette photo à la disparition, vous fera de belles inimitiés de la part des membres des portails Stargate, Star Wars et Star Trek dont la majorité de leurs illustrations sont sous cette licence. 85.69.47.26 4 mai 2006 à 11:24 (CEST) ::::Le but n'a jamais été de se faire des amis ou de créer un album Panini, mais de travailler à l'élaboration d'une encyclopédie libre. Après, si on peut s'en faire tout en bossant dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ce n'est pas plus mal :) Okki (discuter) 4 mai 2006 à 11:28 (CEST) :::::Qui a une blague à proposer ? :) Le gorille Houba 4 mai 2006 à 11:33 (CEST) ::::::Euh : le monde est divisé en 10; ceux qui connaissent le code binaire et les autres. je sors VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 12:00 (CEST) :::::::Et il y a 3 sortes de gens : ceux qui savent compter, et ceux qui ne savent pas.--ArséniureDeGallium 4 mai 2006 à 12:06 (CEST) je suis ::::::::Il n'y a que 2 sortes de gens : ceux qui pensent que le monde est divisé en 2 sortes de gens et les autres :) Le gorille Houba 4 mai 2006 à 12:10 (CEST) ::::::::Wikipédia est divisée en deux : ceux qui veulent faire une encyclopédie libre et les autres®™ Arnaudus 4 mai 2006 à 12:13 (CEST) je ne suis déja plus là :::::::::En parlant de blague : Wikipédia peut-elle être un recueil de blague ? Par exemple les blagues scientifiques comme sur en. ? VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 14:40 (CEST) ::::::::::J'en ai une de scientifique : M et Mme Penneflam ont une fille dyslexique, Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Cathy... Caaaaatipaine Flam tu n'es pas.... désolé. Moez ''m'écrire'' 4 mai 2006 à 15:56 (CEST) ::::::::::Il y a déjà la blague du jour, avec une section scientifique (dérisoirement pauvre, mais ça existe...) Esprit Fugace 4 mai 2006 à 16:00 (CEST) :::::::::::Exponentiel et logarithme sont au restaurant, qui paye ? C'est exponentiel, car logarithme népérien (ne paye rien'). Ouaih je sors. Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 16:55 (CEST) catégories bonjour à tous... j'ai un petit problème avec les catégories. Je m'explique... l'article Henri Grégoire est dans une bonne dizaine de catégories, ce qui me paraît un peu trop. Il y a notamment "personnalité politique française", suivie de "personnalité de la Révolution française", suivie elle même de "personnalité politique de la Révolution française". Il me semble que la 3e est la plus complète. Je m'apprêtais à décatégoriser l'article, mais je me dis qu'il serait bon quand même que l'Abbé Grégoire soit facilement repérable dans les 2 premières catégories. Alors existe-t-il un moyen de faire apparaître son nom dans beaucoup de catégories tout en ne conservant que les catégories les plus proches du sujet dans l'article ? (aucun intérêt à avoir la totalité des personnalités politiques françaises quand on part de l'article Henri Grégoire, en revanche il faut absolument garder les personnalités politiques de la Révolution française). Pouvez vous me donner votre avis et éventuellement me dire quoi faire ? A bientôt, Serein 4 mai 2006 à 10:38 (CEST) : :Bonjour Serein, :Un truc qui peut t'aider dans ton cas, c'est qu'il est possible de catégoriser les redirections (voir Aide:Redirection). Enfin, je sais pas si ça se fait pour se genre de cas mais bon GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 10:43 (CEST) Véronique Giulani Un auteur anonyme écrit plusieurs articles sur les vies de saints dont Véronique Giulani. Cependant le ton utilisé ne semble pas être propre a une encyclopédie qui se veut neutre (en particulier dans cet article). Enfin cela, c'est mon opinion, je vous laisse juger. L'auteur de cet article en a écrit beaucoup d'autres que je n'ai pas consulté, mais j'en ai dressé une liste si cela est nécessaire. Labiloute :C'était surtout un copié/collé du site Nominis --ArséniureDeGallium 4 mai 2006 à 11:36 (CEST) (et une faute d'orthographe) D'accord, mais que faire car il continue à truffer Wikipedia de ses articles sans liens ni quoi que ce soit, j'arrive plus à noter tout ce qu'il fait, mais j'ai son numero IP 83-205-56-150 . J'ai compté environ une douzaine d'articles !Labiloute :Euh, bon, c'était pas une raison pour le supprimer, j'étais en train de le nettoyer, quoi ? --ArséniureDeGallium 4 mai 2006 à 11:49 (CEST) :: En passant, je trouve souvent des copies de ce site qui attire les chercheurs de stubs pas fatigants. Il est bon savoir que ce site religieux est sans fiabilité et trois lignes de texte contiennent généralement trois ou quatre erreurs (pour les personnages anciens au moins).- achille-41 4 mai 2006 à 12:38 (CEST) Avant-première Juste un petit mot en passant pour signaler que ce soir il y aura l'avant-première du film ''Fracassés, en présence des acteurs (Vincent Desagnat, Édouard Montoute...) et du réalisateur Franck Llopis. Pour plus d'infos, Studyrama. Si certains pouvaient y aller et prendre quelques photos, ça serait sympa. Okki (discuter) 4 mai 2006 à 11:18 (CEST) PS: troisième conflit d'édition d'affilé, le bistro me broute de plus en plus :PS : pour éviter les conflits d'édition, tu édites uniquement la dernière section du bistro, tu te places à la fin, tu mets les traditionnels titre et en dessous ton message. A moins que la section du dessus attire vraiment des foules, tu auras moins de conflits qu'en éditant le bistrot tout entier ;-) 4 mai 2006 à 11:34 (CEST) ::C'est quoi, le problème avec les conflits d'édition ? S'il y a un conflit, il suffit de copier ses ajouts, de recharger la page et de coller son texte. Ça prend vingt secondes à tout casser. Poulpy 4 mai 2006 à 12:51 (CEST) :::Meme pas besoin de recharger, il faut copier ses ajouts de la zone du bas dans la zone du haut et sauvegarder GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 12:53 (CEST) ::::Poulpy est un débutant, faut vraiment tout lui expliquer. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ :::::Nan, c'est chiant, faut dérouler la zone du bas et la zone du haut. Autant partir sur des bases saines, c'est moins perturbant. — Poulpy 4 mai 2006 à 15:29 (CEST) ::::::D'accord avec Poulpy, quand c'est trop le bordel je fais couper/coller dans la page en recommençant au début ^^ Liquid_2003 - Беседа 4 mai 2006 à 21:30 (CEST) Articles ne contenant qu'un lien internet Deux articles, The Shooting, Cockfighter, dus au même auteur ne contiennent qu'un lien promotionnel vers un site internet.Labiloute :Je pense que tu cherches la page WP:SI (bis). Guillom 4 mai 2006 à 11:46 (CEST) Jours dans le mois, nouveau modèle Bonjour à tous, Pour les gens qui aiment s'amuser, notamment à afficher une page au hasard, je viens de créer le modèle qui calcule le nombre de jours dans le mois courant ou dans le mois que vous lui passez en paramètre. Le modèle tiens compte des années bissextiles, mais uniquement suivant le modèle instauré par le calendrier grégorien. Si quelqu'un est capable de me dire comment c'était avant et comment s'est faite la transition, je mettrais le modèle à jour. GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 12:32 (CEST) :Pense à catégoriser ton modèle avec la balise "noinclude". Pour info, il existait déjà . Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 13:45 (CEST) :: A quoi sert ce modèle, en fait ? Thedreamstree 4 mai 2006 à 13:53 (CEST) :::Arg il existe en effet (mais sans les années bissextiles ^^). Pour l'utilité, voir le bistro d'hier, par exemple GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 14:02 (CEST) :: :::Généralement le lien "pages liées" dans la marge gauche permet de répondre à cette question. Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 14:35 (CEST) :Tu n'aurais pas, dans ta besace, un modèle voire (UTC) ? Personnellement ça me « manque ». :D Hégésippe | ±± 4 mai 2006 à 17:36 (CEST) :: ::Je peux te le fabriquer en utilisant ou adaptant (utilisé par exemple dans l'en-tête des sous-pages d'IàS), mais je trouve que ce serait beaucoup plus wikilove que tu demandes ce service à Verdy p. qui serait, je suis sûr, ravi de te rendre ce service. Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 18:01 (CEST) :::Note bien que je ne te l'ai pas demandé (Dieu m'en garde) mais demandé mine de rien à GôTô s'il n'avait pas ça « dans sa besace ». Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir te remercier pour quoi que ce soit, est-ce clair ? :D Oser parler de wikilove quand on a soi-même réclamé le blocage de l'interlocuteur (pour de mauvais motifs, et qu'on ne s'en est jamais excusé) faut pas charrier... Hégésippe | ±± 4 mai 2006 à 18:15 (CEST) :::: ::::Allons, cette demande de blocage sur une page de discussion, et non sur une page de demande officielle était une intervention réthorique sur un mode ironique de manière à faire passer un message sur le principe de présomption d'innocence. C'est prendre l'intelligence des arbitres pour moins qu'elle n'est que de supposer qu'ils auraient pu lire au premier degré l'ironie de ma péroraison. Par ailleurs je maintiens que Verdy p. serait sinon plus compétent, quelqu'un qui aurait encore plus de plaisir que moi à réaliser cette progammation avec le soucis du détail, de l'année bissextile, du calendrier julien... Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 18:40 (CEST) :::::Mouais, pas du tout convaincu. Et encore moins par la suggestion quelque peu provocatrice de faire intervenir un autre sur la question du script. Comme si j'étais susceptible de vouloir lui faire la moindre demande... Pfff... Hégésippe | ±± 4 mai 2006 à 18:44 (CEST) :::::: ::::::Tu sais, je ne suis pas si mal placé que cela pour prétendre jouer les médiateurs entre toi et Verdy p. Je me suis accroché relativement fort avec lui récemment (tu en trouveras les traces dans l'historique de sa page de discussion) et on ne peut pas me soupçonner d'indulgence coupable envers lui. Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 18:54 (CEST) ::: ::::Pour info, la "besace", dans ce domaine des dates, c'est moi puis Verdy p. plus récemment Seb35 qui l'avons constituée, sans oublier Bayo et peut-être quelques autres. Gôtô est bien sûr bienvenu au club, à tel point que si les candidatures explosent, il y aurait de quoi constituer carrément un Projet:calcul de dates ou plus largement Projet:programmation de modèles complexes qui serait une sorte de marché qui mettrait face à face l'offre et la demande, entre programmeurs et demandeurs sur ces sujets. Teofilo Teofilo-Folengo 4 mai 2006 à 18:54 (CEST) Autant sans les années bissextiles j'aurai dit allons-y, autant avec, je vois vraiment pas (je vois pas comment faire cela sans une boucle, or nous n'avons pas de boucle dans ce "langage" :/). Si quelqu'un y arrive, j'aimerai bien voir le code GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 19:34 (CEST) :À l'époque où j'étais assez cinglé pour maintenir un site personnel, je m'étais bricolé, sans rien comprendre à la programmation, un machin en PHP qui me renvoyait le nombre de jours écoulés depuis le 1er janvier 1970 et y ajoutait le nombre de jour écoulés antérieurement depuis la date voulue (et un script antérieur en javascript, que j'ignore tout autant, ne posait pas non plus de gros problèmes). Cela dit, je survis parfaitement sans. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 5 mai 2006 à 02:40 (CEST) ::Ah mais en javascript je peux; c'est dans un modèle que je peux pas GôTô ¬¬ 5 mai 2006 à 09:03 (CEST) ::: ::: Il suffit d'un }+1}}|1970= (nombre de jours depuis 1970)|1971=...|1972=...|... |2005=...|2006=0}} auquel on ajoute le décompte des jours et des mois depuis la date de départ jusqu'à la fin de la première année ainsi que depuis le 1er janvier 2006 jusqu'à maintenant. (et il faudra rajouter une ligne en 2007). Teofilo ◯ 5 mai 2006 à 10:17 (CEST) :::: ::::Ben montre nous si c'est si simple, parce que c'est pas très clair ce que tu dis. GôTô ¬¬ 7 mai 2006 à 22:26 (CEST) Le troll du jour Aujourd'hui, je vous propose Wikipédia:Pages à supprimer/Catégorie:Régime autoritaire économiquement libéral. Avant de voter pour "manque de pertinence", merci de prendre le temps de lire les discussions. À noter que Catégorie:Régime autoritaire autarcique n'a lui pas été proposé à la suppression. En vous remerciant. Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 13:54 (CEST) :J'aurais bien vu la partie discussion avant la partie vote dans le modèle initialiser PàS, non ? Le gorille Houba 4 mai 2006 à 14:18 (CEST) ::Bah wé. Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 14:20 (CEST) :::D'accord aussi. Comment on fait? - Boréal (:-D) 4 mai 2006 à 15:18 (CEST) Besoin d'un petit coup de pouce Bonjour, je travaille actuellement à la traduction de Georg Cantor (le mathématicien) et je souhaiterais obtenir de l'aide quant au bleuissement de liens rouges. D'abord parce que les liens sont plus jolis en bleu, ensuite parce qu'il faut bien enrichir Wiki. Pourrions-nous créer les articles sur les sujets suivants ? * Wangerin * Deutsche Mathematiker-Vereinigung * Burali-Forti * finitisme * controverse du Théorème de Cantor * De aequationibus secundi gradus indeterminatis Pourrions-nous développer les ébauches suivantes ? * Franz Mertens * Heinrich Weber * Leo Königsberger Existe-t-il un article sur le système scolaire allemand, vers lequel pourrait bien pointer le lien Realschule ? Merci pour votre aide ! :-) Thedreamstree 4 mai 2006 à 13:54 (CEST) :pour Realschule j'ai fait pointé sur Système éducatif allemand, ça te va ? Hervée(blabla) 4 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) ::Merci :-) Thedreamstree 4 mai 2006 à 14:57 (CEST) Vote Wikizine Connaissez vous le Wikipédia:Wikizine ? Il va peut-être changer de nom, le vote se déroule ici : Discussion Wikipédia:Wikizine#Troisième tour, dernière. VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 14:00 (CEST) Fréquentation du site. Nous avons atteint ces derniers jours un chiffre impressionnant : plus de 10 000 requêtes à la seconde sur nos bases de données (chiffre global, regroupant toutes les langues et tous les projets). 10k requêtes/seconde. Nous estimons qu'un tiers de ces requêtes sont des visites de pages, ce qui nous donne, avec un peu de calcul : 290.000.000 pages vues par jour, soit 8.600.000.000 pages vues par mois. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 14:00 (CEST) :pour avoir une idée, ça représente quoi par rapport à d'autres sites ? David Berardan 4 mai 2006 à 14:06 (CEST) ::Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de statistiques complètes disponibles facilement pour d'autres sites. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 14:16 (CEST) :Est-ce que ça prend en compte les requêtes sur les serveurs de cache (localisés en Europe par exemple?) Ou est-ce qu'on en est avec les serveurs actuels, ça tient le choc? Arnaudus 4 mai 2006 à 14:09 (CEST) :Est-ce que ça prend en compte les requêtes sur les serveurs de cache (localisés en Europe par exemple?) Ou est-ce qu'on en est avec les serveurs actuels, ça tient le choc? Arnaudus 4 mai 2006 à 14:09 (CEST) ::Les serveurs tiennent le choc... difficilement. On peut observer des ralentissements lors du pic de mi-journée, par exemple. La seule solution étant l'ajout de nouveaux serveurs, ce qui se fait petit à petit. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 14:21 (CEST) :Et par quoi est constituée la partie immergée de l'iceberg (les deux tiers restants) ? Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 14:39 (CEST) ::Surement pas les modifications, suppressions, renommages, etc. GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 14:41 (CEST) ::: :::Surement "pas" ? Ce serait surprenant que l'activité soit constituée aux deux tiers par de l'écriture et un tiers seulement par la lecture. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 14:50 (CEST) ::::Les deux tiers restants sont principalement constitués de requêtes d'images, css, etc. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 14:53 (CEST) Camps de concentration Il existe une catégorie "camp de concentration nazis" dans le quel figure Drancy. Erreur ou révisionnisme? Drancy fut créé par la III è République et confié à l'État Français pour y accueillir (entre autres) les raflés du Vel d'Hiv. Raflés par la police française, gardés par la gendarmerie française, l'article est assez clair là-dessus. Même si les nazis l'on pris en main plus tard. Il existe une liste des camps de concentrations italiens dans le wiki italien. Je demande la création d'une catégorie distincte (il faudra une carte aussi) "camps de contrentation français", où figureront Beaune-la-Rolande, Pithiviers, Compiègne (je n'en connais pas d'autres, pour l'instant). Struthof en Alsace était bien nazi à ma connaissance. Shelley Konk 4 mai 2006 à 14:17 (CEST) :À mon avis, il s'agit de révisionnisme. Il est hors de question qu'un contributeur ait pu ajouter cette catégorie par erreur, c'est forcément une volonté de nuire. En tout cas, ça nécessitait bien un cri d'indignation sur le Bistro. — Poulpy 4 mai 2006 à 22:58 (CEST) ::Avant de crier au révisionnisme dans le Bistro ou ailleurs, ce serait bien de lire de quoi on parle. L'article Camp de Drancy, que j'ai créé le 20 février, est depuis un ajout de catégorie de Matt97 le lendemain, aussi classé dans la Catégorie:Camp de concentration de la Seconde Guerre mondiale, catégorie parfaitement justifiée et dont l'intitulé est clair: "de la Seconde Guerre mondiale", ce n'est pas "nazis". Ne pas confondre avec la Catégorie:Camp d'extermination nazi dans laquelle le camp de Drancy n'a jamais été rangé. ::Quant à la prétendu rubrique "camp de concentration nazis", elle n'existe tout simplement pas. Lechat 5 mai 2006 à 21:50 (CEST) Catégorie:Truc Bonjour. Ayant vu au moins une dizaine de catégories inutiles en moins d'une heure, je me demande pourquoi la création de celles-ci restent libres. Pourquoi ne pas au moins "réglementer" leur validité? Par exemple en demandant au créateur de la catégorie de trouver au moins 10 articles susceptibles d'entrer dans la catégorie? Cela éviterai de se retrouver avec des tas de catégories vides.--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 14:15 (CEST) :Cette règle existe. Reste à la faire appliquer. N'hésite pas à passer par Wikipédia:Demande de suppression immédiate (par des demandes groupées pas exemple. GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 14:20 (CEST) ::Avant de lister dans les demandes de suppression immédiate, il faut faire attention à ce que la catégorie n'ait pas été vidée, google est très utile pour ça. D'autres part, certaines catégories avec seulement quelques articles dedans sont pertinentes (présidents de la république par exemple) il faut donc aussi prendre en compte ce critère. Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 14:25 (CEST) Évidemment... On ne peut pas remplir une catégorie complète, mais pour ce qui est des catégories trop "restrictives" il faudra penser à voir si leur existence est vraiment justifiée. Si la règle existe déjà, tant mieux, merci. Y'a plus qu'à prendre le balai et à faire le ménage...--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 14:28 (CEST) ::Euh, la règle existe déjà où ça ? Donner des liens ! VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 14:31 (CEST) :::Il y a une page qui les répertorie, en tout cas : Le gorille Houba 4 mai 2006 à 14:32 (CEST) En fait ce n'est pas une règle mais une recommandation, autant pour moi, que l'on trouve dans la trop très complète Aide:Catégorie. Sinon Jb, ça change quoi que la catégorie ait été vidée ? De toute façon, faut pas croire, quand on supprime des pages listées sur Wikipédia:Demande de suppression immédiate, on jette un œil avant ^^ GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 14:40 (CEST) :Bah, il peut très bien arriver que des personnes vident la catégorie pour pouvoir la proposer tranquilos à la suppression après :) je me doute que les admins vérifient avant, mais autant leur alléger le boulot en vérifiant soi-même avant de proposer à la suppression :) Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 14:42 (CEST) ::Ah, on vide les catégories pour les proposer à la suppression ? Oui, c'est gentil de nous éviter du boulot, mais on regarde quand meme, on sait jamais :) -- moi je regarde en tout cas, j'imagine que les autres aussi -- GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 14:44 (CEST) :::Euh...Expliquez-moi comment on fait pour savoir si une catégorie a été vidée. Que je sache, l'historique de la catégorie ne contient pas les articles qui y sont mis ou retirés. Si j'arrive sur une catégorie vide, comment je peux savoir s'il y a déjà eu quelque chose dedans? - Boréal (:-D) 4 mai 2006 à 15:14 (CEST) :Trop complète : Voir ma remarque : Discussion_Aide:Catégorie#Présentation_de_cette_page. Je me demande si l'on ne pourrait pas demander un développement de Mediawiki qui permettrait de visualiser d'un seul coup d'oeil la catégorie principale et tous les articles de ses sous-catégories, pour éviter d'avoir à faire plusieurs clics successifs de parcours dans l'arbre des catégories pour pouvoir enfin accéder aux articles. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 14:47 (CEST) :Un dev ne peut pas nous faire ça ? (Aoineko, Hashar ou Shaihulud‎ que des dinos, vous êtes par là ?) VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 15:32 (CEST) ::Vous pouvez utiliser ces deux outils : Category Tree et Cat Scan, dévelopés par de:User:Duesentrieb. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ ::: :::Ces outils sont très bien, mais ce que je souhaite est différent (ou serait un prolongement de "category tree") : fusionner tous les contenus des sous-catégories pour accéder directement aux articles. l'outil "category tree" s'arrête lorsqu'il ne détecte plus aucune sous-catégorie plus basse dans la hiérarchie. Il n'indique pas quels articles s'y trouvent. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 16:33 (CEST) ::::ça ? Sinon, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 18:00 (CEST) ::::: :::::Au temps pour moi. Je n'avais pas vu qu'on pouvait cocher "toutes les pages" dans Catscan. Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 20:25 (CEST) Franc-maçonnerie Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai un petit problème de conscience. J'aperçois ce matin une IP qui catégorise en chaîne un vingtaine de personnalité (ici) comme franc-maçon. Pas de source, pas de justif, pas de discussion : en conséquence je commence à réverter. Je me fais engueuler, commence à voir rouge (ce n'était jamais que la troisième fois de la journée que je me faisais appeler abusivement vandale), et je continue avec les réversions. À mi-chemin, je constate qu'il y a parmi la liste certains qui revendique leur appartenance (dans ce cas, je laisse), d'autres qui étaient déjà ainsi catégorisés sans justification. Du coup, je m'interroge. Que faire dans un cas pareil ? Il me semblait qu'on traitait la chose comme la catégorie:homosexuel : s'ils le revendiquent, parfait, on laisse, dans le cas contraire, c'est de la diffamation, on retire (sans compter que ça ne se fait pas d'"outer" quelqu'un). Quid ? Esprit Fugace 4 mai 2006 à 14:17 (CEST) :La catégorie a déjà fait l'objet d'un passage par les pages à supprimer. Si l'ajout dans la catégorie n'est pas sourcé, il faut reverter, puis si après discussion avec elle la personne qui rajoute la catégorie à l'article s'entête, signaler dans les vandalismes en cours. Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 14:22 (CEST) :Un franc maçon qui se revendique, ça ne devrait pas exister, c'est une société secrète. Arnaudus 4 mai 2006 à 14:26 (CEST) En effet Arnaudus, c'est pour ça que cette catégorie m'étonne.--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 14:29 (CEST) :D'après l'article Franc-maçonnerie (ben oui, j'ai regardé), les franc-maçons peuvent se dévoiler s'ils le souhaitent, mais pas en dévoiler d'autres. C'est une société discrète, pas vraiment secrète (sinon on n'en causerait pas autant, et avec autant de détails... ;-) Esprit Fugace 4 mai 2006 à 14:32 (CEST) ::Bin oui elle n'a pas grand chose de secrète, on peut trouver la moindre information sur elle à la FNAC au rayon Esotérisme... Et puis, tout comme pour l'homosexualité, je ne trouve pas que ce soit "diffamatoire" que de désigner une personne comme Franc-Maçon. Diffamer c'est associer à quelqu'un quelquechose de négatif sans apporter de preuves. Or je ne vois pas ce que être homosexuel ou être franc-maçon aurait de négatif! .: Guil :. causer 4 mai 2006 à 14:57 (CEST) ::: Il n'y a ni gloire ni honte à être franc-maçon dans l'Occident du XXIe siècle. Mais l'affiliation fait partie de la vie privée des gens et cela devrait suffire à exclure listes et catégories de l'encyclopédie, quelles qu'en soient les raisons alléguées : pro, anti, informatif, pas-censure, toussa-toussa..., tout aussi trollesques les unes que les autres. Ce qui n'interdirait évidemment pas la bio d'un grand-maître qui s'exprime comme tel sur la place publique. - achille-41 4 mai 2006 à 15:03 (CEST) ::::Oui oui je ne voulais pas relancer ce débat, juste remarquer que le terme "diffamation" utilisé par Esprit-Fugace n'était pas vraiment bien choisi dans ce contexte car trop connoté. Si je disais que "c'est de la diffamation de qualifier quelqu'un de Juif" tout le monde s'étranglerait (ou m'étranglerait) avec raison, c'est la même chose pour Homosexuel ou FM. .: Guil :. causer 4 mai 2006 à 15:11 (CEST) ::::: Ah, Guil... Je n'ai rien contre les homos, mais tant qu'il y aura des imbéciles pour en brûler/lyncher/lapider d'autres sur ce prétexte, je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'abstenir de le signaler sur la page de personnes qui ne le revendiquent pas. De même, il y en a toujours pour évoquer "le complot judéo-maçonnique", et tant que certains rejetteront des arguments rationnels sous le prétexte que celui qui les avance est "réputé maçon", il vaudrait faire la même chose pour les maçon. Ma formulation te convient-elle mieux ? ;-) Esprit Fugace 4 mai 2006 à 15:18 (CEST) :::::: Je ne réagissais pas aux propos de Guil (j'étais même en conflit de modif avec lui). Ce qui m'énervait, ce sont les raisonnements complètement tordus de cet IP : moi, je suis pro-maçon, mais je suis dans un parti politique où ils sont tellement puissants que j'ai peur de signer, alors je les signale objectivement et anonymement, mais pas du tout pour les dénoncer, au contraire... Ce que l'expérience prouve, c'est que ce type de catégorie qui ne sert pas à grand chose attire immanquablement des contributeurs de ce genre à peu près ingérables... - achille-41 4 mai 2006 à 15:37 (CEST) :::::: Oui oui ça me convient! tant que tu n'utilise pas le mot "diffamation" ça me va, le reste c'est juste une question d'opinion qui rejoins le débat classique sur les catégories - et j'ai plus envie de rentrer dedans, fatigue... :-) .: Guil :. causer 4 mai 2006 à 18:44 (CEST) :Moi j'ai un oncle portugais que je ne trouve pas très franc. Pourtant il est maçon. Ok j'ai compris : Dehors. Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 16:37 (CEST) :Concernant les catégories, je me fiche de ces histoires d'outing, de loi sur les listes de personne et autres considérations plutôt extra-encyclopédiques. En revanche je trouve ces catégorisations très peu pertinentes, que ce soit « franc-maçon », « fausse-blonde », « végétarien » ou « gaucher ». Idem pour les catégories « né en » et « mort en ». Je vois bien que le but de ces catégorisations est de faire une sorte de Web sémantique, ce qui est louable. Le problème est qu'un Web sémantique a besoin de relier 3 informations : l'article ; la catégorie ; et le type de lien (est un, a un, expert en, né en, né à, etc.). Avec seulement l'article et la catégorie, c'est pas suffisant. Voir à ce sujet RDF. Bref, réservons les catégories uniquement à leur usage principal : indiquer à quel domaine de la connaissance humaine fait partie chaque article. Marc Mongenet 4 mai 2006 à 16:51 (CEST) Voir la discussion pour une prise de décision sur les catégories relatives aux personnes ''' Boeb'is 4 mai 2006 à 23:18 (CEST) Au cas où je pense avoir trouvé une copie de la source en question : ici. Enfin google me disait que c'était bien l'article du Point, le numéro cité par l'IP. Pallas4 5 mai 2006 à 07:05 (CEST) vandalisme discret On en découvre tous les jours : l'UNI a un site internet, en uni.asso.fr. Je crois une IP qui modifie en uni.fr : on peut se dire que le site a bêtement changé d'adresse, ben non, c'est un lien porno. Grrr. Wikipédia victime de son succès : les attaques de vandales se font de plus en plus sournoises. Esprit Fugace 4 mai 2006 à 14:56 (CEST) Sournois et fourbes! Certains changent les liens bleus en liens rouges, d'autres font quelques ajouts corrects et mettent un lien idiot... Bref, ouvrez l'œil et le bon ;)--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 15:12 (CEST) :On n'a qu'à interdire tous les liens externesArnaudus 4 mai 2006 à 16:20 (CEST) ::Et aussi toutes les références à des livres (voir sujet suivant) Marc Mongenet 4 mai 2006 à 16:36 (CEST) 87.89.67.131/Marcel Mule/Spam Bonjour, J'ai voulu avoir l'avis d'un administrateur (ou d'autres) sur L'utilisateur 87.89.67.131 qui est probablement Jean-Pierre Thiollet, vu ses édits et créations d'articles. Saxophoniste de métier, je travaille beaucoup sur l'histoire de mon instrument et je suis un peu fatigué de voir les références du livre de Monsieur Thiollet "Sax, Mule et Co" qui revient systematiquement par les bons soins de 87.89.67.131. En faisant les recherche sur cet utilisateur, j'ai vu que cette personne a le facheuse habitude d'ajouter des references aux livres de Monsieur Thiollet sans préciser leur rapport avec le sujet. Parfois, cela pourrait semble être bien mérité (dans l'article sur Marcel Mule, par exemple), mais parfois cela ressemble très fortement à une action d'autopromotion. Auriez-vous l'aimabilité de regarder ce cas et de me donner des conseils sur quand je pourrais enlèver ces references et quand je pourrais assumer que c'est du Spam? Comme 87.89.67.131 a la tendence de ne pas regarder les pages de discussions et de remmetre ces references allégrement, ce polémique risque de se répéter. En vous remerçiant d'avance! Musikfabrik 4 mai 2006 à 14:50 (CEST) ::: Le principe est simple : ou bien ce bouquin que je ne connais pas apporte quelque chose de plus à l'article (informations complémentaires, point de vue différent, c'est une référence secondaire sur le sujet...) et sa place dans la biblio est recommandable. Ou bien il n'apporte rien de plus (il parle d'autre chose, sa notoriété est nulle, il est jugé fantaisiste par tous ceux qui s'y connaissent...), dans ce cas on reverte et, s'il le faut, on explique gentiment au spammeur - sur sa page ou dans la page de discussion de l'article (ou les deux) - qu'il se trompe de contribution... - achille-41 4 mai 2006 à 15:47 (CEST) ::::Et si il persiste àne pas répondre aux messages qui lui sont adressés et qu'il remet sans cesse son spam, n'hésite pas à demander à un admin de le bloquer, en fournissant des liens et des diffs pour qu'il puisse regarder tout ça dans le détail. --Markadet∇∆∇∆ 4 mai 2006 à 17:56 (CEST) :::::Je vous remercie tous de vos suggestions qui relèvent d'un bon sens absolu. En effet l'ami 87.89.67.131 a déjà subit une blocage pour cause de Spam....et puis il s'interesse à la politique aussi, donc le sujet risque d'être plus vaste que mon simple problème saxophonistique...Merci pour vos réponses encore! 87.231.242.188 4 mai 2006 à 21:52 (CEST) Quelques remarques à la suite de ces interventions : 1- D'une manière générale, il peut paraître regrettable que des indications bibliographiques soient très souvent absentes sur le site Wikipedia qui se présente comme une Encyclopédie. Toute encyclopédie digne de ce nom comporte d'importantes bibliographies. 2 - Le saxophone a une notoriété planétaire ou quasi planétaire. Mais il n'existe malheureusement qu'un nombre restreint d'ouvrages, en toutes langues, qui lui sont consacrés. 3 -S'agissant d'Adolphe Sax, il n'existe qu'une dizaine de livres, toutes langues confondues qui lui soient, de près ou de loin, consacrés (dont celui, exhaustif mais destiné à un public plutôt averti publié en 1980 à l'initiative de l'Université de Bruxelles). 4 - S'agissant de Marcel Mule, il existe, à ce jour et à ma connaissance, deux livres. Le premier intitulé "Marcel Mule : sa vie et la saxophone" a été publié en français - et imprimé - aux États-Unis en 1982 par Eugene Rousseau, qui avait été admis comme "auditeur" dans la classe de Marcel Mule en 1960-1961 (ce livre est considéré comme épuisé). Le second, intitulé "Sax, Mule & Co", a été publié en France en 2004 par Jean-Pierre Thiollet. À ma connaissance, ce livre est également épuisé ou quasi épuisé — et d'ailleurs mentionné comme indisponible sur l'un des principaux sites commerciaux où je viens de me rendre — mais il peut être consulté dans diverses bibliothèques universitaires ou municipales. Ce sont là des faits qu'il est aisé de vérifier (en particulier sur le site SUDOC ou sur celui de la BNF. L "analyse" présentée dans l'article Marcel Mule, en son état actuel, est une analyse "américaine". Ce qui ne signifie évidemment pas qu'elle soit dépourvue d'intérêt. Mais elle présente une vision à tout le moins partielle et pourrait faire l'objet, en raison de son caractère contestable, d'un long débat. Merci de votre atttention. Utilisateur 87 89 67 131 Précision complémentaire : "Musikfabrik" serait, semble-t-il, l'émanation d'une société de production américaine, effectivement spécialisée dans le domaine musical. Mais cela ne lui confère pas (du moins pas encore) le droit ni le pouvoir d' "éliminer" le ou les livres qu'elle ne commercialise pas ou qu'elle n'a pas contribué à produire. Il est curieux de constater en ce début de que certaines personnes puissent toujours "rêver" de brûler un livre ou de faire "comme s'il n'existait pas". Il est également singulier d'oser dénoncer de la "promotion" quand il s'agit d'ouvrages épuisés. J'ajoute qu'introduire des noms d'artistes américains en veux tu en voilà comme semble le faire "Musikfabrik" sur le site Wikipedia est plutôt ridicule car cela ne leur apportera pas une réelle reconnaissance en Europe... En matière de"musique classique", cela ne sert à rien. La "musique classique", ce n'est pas du mauvais cirque ! 9 mai 2006 On vient de me signaler que "Musik Fabrik" serait une société ayant des liens économiques étroits avec le saxophoniste Paul Wehage et avec d'autres professionnels impliqués dans les affaires "saxophoniques". L'attitude un peu malveillante de "Musik Fabrik" tendrait soudain à devenir plus "lisible", à défaut d'être admissible. Si l'information est exacte, il faut, de la part de "Musikfabrik" une sacrée dose de culot pour oser dénoncer un internaute qui complète une bibliographie quand on se permet soi-même de mentionner ses propres productions (comme en témoigne, entre autres, l'article Wikipedia consacré au compositeur Jean-Thierry Boisseau, consulté tout récemment). Utilisateur 87 89 67 131. 9 mai 2006 à 19 h 13 Un internaute vient de faiire figurer sa propre "analyse" de l'œuvre de Marcel Mule. Le débat semble s'ouvrir. C'est, à mon sens, fort bien : cela démontre la richesse du sujet. Utilisateur 87 89 67 131 :: Bonjour. J'ai effectivement vu que vous aviez consulter l'article sur Jean-Thierry Boisseau et que vous avez laisser une notice sur le livre que vous semblez vouloir faire la porte-parole sur Marcel Mule. Je vois aussi que l'ami H2O a aussitôt enlèver cette mention car le livre en question n'avait rien à faire dans cette page. J'ai moi-même constater que vous avez la facheuse habitude de mettre les mentions des livre d'un certain Jean-Pierre Thiollet (vous le connaissez?) dans les myriades d'articles sans apporter la moindre modification sur l'information sur les articles. H2O m'a également parlé de cette facheuse habitude. J'ai décidé néanmoins d'ajouter les informations que j'avais sur le cas Mule. Je suis effectivement saxophoniste du métier et j'ai eu l'ocassion de consulter Mule à plusieurs réprises. J'étais également eu le grand honneur d'être l'interprète de Jean Françaix et Antoine Tisné, qui ont également travaillé avec Mule. Je suis un des spécialistes mondial sur la musique de Germaine Tailleferre. Finalement, mes recherches en musique populaire pour saxophone des années 1910-40 m'ont donné une perspective intéressante sur cette période qui est plus ouverte sur la variété que la plupart des saxophonistes classiques. J'ai presenté ces informations dans l'intérêt de tous, tous comme mes articles sur Jean-Thierry Boisseau, Sigurd Rascher (non, je ne suis pas fan de Rascher, mais il a existé....), etc les modifications sur Jean Françaix, les articles que je prepare sur Antoine Tisné, la traduction de la catalogue des œuvres complètes de Tailleferre que j'ai mis sur WP:en etc. Les remarques que j'ai fait avec Mule ne sont pas exclusivement les miens, CF la critique du livre "Sax, Mule et Co" par Nicholas Prost dans le site de L'association ASAX. Après lecture de mes ajouts, Serge Bertocchi, autre saxophoniste de grande talent (qui est plutôt d'accord avec moi) m'a demandé ce que j'ai pensé sur l'idée de presenter l'autre position. Comme vous pouvez consulter vous-même sur sa page de discussion, je l'ai encouragé à cette exércise dans l'intérêt d'une point de vue neutre. Ce qu'il a fait. Et je l'ai ensuite remerçié d'avoir fait. Nous avons le projet de modifier d'autres articles sur le saxophone utilisant le même procédé. Vous avez le droit d'avoir votre point de vue, mais au lieu de passer votre temps à mettre les mentions bibliographiques sur les articles, est-ce que vous pourriez événtuellement considerer la possibilité de mettre du contenu? Ne soyez pas surpris alors si quelqu'un modifie vos propos en citant PdV, car la position que Mule est no. 1 (et Rascher aurait été un hypothétique no. 2) n'est seulement votre position. Il n'y a jamais un seul façon de voir des choses. Mais la quête de savoir est mieux servie par l'échange des idées que par des actions paramilitaires pour forçer les opposantes à accepter la position que vous defendez. Je vous remerçie pour votre compréhension. Musikfabrik 11 mai 2006 à 19:26 (CEST) Petit script de calcul Pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas lu hier, j'avais fait un petit script en wiki pour calculer la date à laquelle nous atteindrons les 300 000 articles, malheureusement suite à un changement dans la version francophone de MediaWiki, le script ne fonctionnait plus, eh bien il remarche (tintiiiiiiin) Le voici : ''Nous devrions atteindre les 300 000 articles le }} / 550}} + }} - }} > 0}}| }} / 550}} + }} - }}| }} / 550}} + }}}} round 0}} juin 2006 Kyle_the_hacker [[Discussion_Utilisateur:Kyle_the_hacker|¿!'']] 4 mai 2006 à 16:13 (CEST) :Elle existe toujours la page sur le pronostic pour le million d'article ?Ludo 4 mai 2006 à 16:34 (CEST) :Moi je dis qu'il bluffe. Serge Karamazoff 4 mai 2006 à 17:23 (CEST) (aucun lien de parenté) ::Pas compris ton script ! Mais si je crée tous les codes postaux de france et d'ailleurs je te casse la barraque ! VIGNERON * discut. 4 mai 2006 à 18:32 (CEST) Détecteur de spam Je me trompe, ou tout b logspiri t point com est considéré comme du spam ? Par ailleurs, quand on obtient le message qui dit que la page contient du spam, pourquoi n'a-t-on qu'un lien vers l'accueil au lieu de retomber sur la fenêtre d'édition? Ca serait bien que le logiciel propose, à ce moment, de supprimer automatiquement le lien suspect. Où doit-on signaler les erreurs du détecteur de spam ? Apokrif 4 mai 2006 à 17:39 (CEST) :Signeler les erreurs, je ne sais pas, mais la liste noire (non éditable par le lecteur moyen) est dans meta:Spam blacklist et les requêtes d'inscription ou de désinscription de lien sont dans meta:Talk:Spam blacklist (où la langue d'usage est plutôt l'anglais). Attention : une fois repérée une adresse (à faire ajouter ou retirer par l'un des administrateurs de Meta-Wiki), ne jamais utiliser '''http:// devant, au risque d'être justement confronté au détecteur. :D Hégésippe | ±Θ± 5 mai 2006 à 02:34 (CEST) Détaillé ou non les articles ? Voilà je me posais la question, si il fallait ou non détaillé certains articles, en effet j'ai par exemple listé les chaines du bouquet "freebox tv" avant me rendre compte que c'était inutile. Par exemple dans un article sur un jeu vidéo (ex : Goof Troop) je pourrais rajouter la liste des objets du jeu, la liste des ennemis et leurs effets, les codes d'accés aux 5 niveaux et d'autres infos. Cependant est-ce le role de wikipédia de détaillé les articles, faut-il laissé cela a des sites spécialisés ? Je pose la question de maniére générale pas seulement pour cet article. En gros faut-il se limité à une présentation brêve, d'un jeu vidéo, d'un film d'un groupe peu importe ou donné tout ce que l'ont sait vis-a-vis de l'article quitte à faire un article long mais détaillé ? :Présenter un jeu vidéo dans une encyclopédie, c'est déjà restrictif, puisqu'une encyclopédie est sensée délivrer un savoir général dans différents domaines. Il est intéressant de voir un jeu avec ses spécificités, si l'article est bien construit et contient des références à d'autres articles, notamment en ce qui concerne le vocabulaire des jeux vidéos, s'il fait partie d'un style de jeu particulier etc... Mais il ne faut pas délivrer les secrets des jeux, les "codes" etc. o_O--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 18:13 (CEST) ::Il faut toujours détaillé et ajouter autant d'information pertinente que possible ! Signé : L'inclusionniste pas si masqué 4 mai 2006 à 18:30 (CEST) :::Il faut faire quand même attention à ne pas créer de déséquilibre par rapport à l'importance réelle de la partie qu'on veut traiter. Il vaut mieux parfois synthétiser. Jean-Baptiste 4 mai 2006 à 18:52 (CEST) Donc au final les codes pour un jeu c'est totalement inutile, une présentation des objets du jeu peu l'être si ce n'est pas trop long et que ca ne prend pas l'essentiel de la place du sujet ? Vandalisme Possibilité de bloquer le vandale? Il détériore et je lui cours après.... 142.46.202.131 --¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 19:20 (CEST) Euh oui j'ai courru vite sans prendre le temps de signer... Voilà... :ce n'est pas ici que tu auras la réponse il faut le signaler directement à un admin ou bien dans la cat appropriée (je crois que c'est vandalisme justement) Sebfun 9 mai 2006 à 08:14 (CEST) Pourquoi nous parlons de logiciels libres, le retour Article créé le 2 mai, supprimé le même jour, et recréé aujourd'hui : que faire ? Odejea () 4 mai 2006 à 18:52 (CEST) : :C'est moi qui ai supprimmé cet article. Après discussion avec son auteur (Antomoro) j'ai décidé de lui laisser une seconde chance, ayant peut être supprimé trop vite. Comme je lui ai dit, je ne n'y toucherai pas et on verra ce qu'il adviendra de l'article, s'il est proposé à la suppression, effacé directement par un admin ou accepté par l'encyclopédie. Rien n'empêche de présenter la page sur PàS pour discuter de sa pertinence, ou de dialoguer avec Antomoro. GôTô ¬¬ 4 mai 2006 à 19:02 (CEST) Mouais Dans la catégorie "je doute de la pertinence de cet article", est-il besoin de faire un article sur la maquilleuse, le preneur de son, la chroniqueuse et le technicien de surface du plateau d'une emission? > Florence Willaert--¤ Mzelle Laure 4 mai 2006 à 19:19 (CEST) :Oui. — Poulpy 4 mai 2006 à 22:55 (CEST) ::Attention, Poulpy pratique l'ironie. Laure, on applique dans tous les cas les critères de notoriété, donc non, pas de maquilleuse, etc. Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 4 mai 2006 à 22:58 (CEST) :::Sauf, bien sûr, si la maquileuse est notoire. — Poulpy 4 mai 2006 à 23:00 (CEST) ::::Ce qui peut arriver aux meilleurs de leur profession, ceux qui ont gagné un prix, par exemple (aux oscars, aux Prix Jutra...)- Boréal (:-D) 5 mai 2006 à 01:46 (CEST) Wikipédia est il intelligent? En tout cas, Wikipédia est en lice chez Yahoo Fr parmi les 5 sites les plus intelligents du Web. Allez voter si le cœur vous en dit!: http://fr.promotions.yahoo.com/dixans/votes.html# . - Boréal (:-D) 4 mai 2006 à 19:34 (CEST) :Le Monde intelligent ? Mouhahahaha. C'est la meilleure de l'année celle-là. Je la ressortirai, j'en connais qui vous mourir de rire. :) Med 4 mai 2006 à 20:41 (CEST) ::C'est pas pour te contredire mais le contenu de http://www.lemonde.fr est quand même souvent plus pertinent que celui de wiki Blackswan 4 mai 2006 à 22:58 (CEST) Miaou ! (bug médiawiki ?) Bonsoir, Sur le Bêtisier de la Wikipédia francophone, un lien vers l'historique de la Wikipédia est cassé, et un message me dit d'aller cafter, donc voilà... Le lien est Miaou et le message renvoyé est : « Ce n'est pas une erreur de la base de données mais plus probablement un bogue du logiciel Wikipédia. Veuillez rapporter cette erreur à un administrateur. » -- Jborme 4 mai 2006 à 22:08 (CEST) :le «logiciel Wikipédia» ? Moi qui croyait qu'il s'agissait d'une encyclopédie :) Fabien (disc) 4 mai 2006 à 22:20 (CEST) : J'ai mis cette question sur une page plus appropriée -- Jborme 4 mai 2006 à 22:41 (CEST) : ce n'est pas un bug. Ce message indique que l'article a été effacé ou seulement une partie de l'historique. Par ailleurs "effacé" est inexacte. Les articles ne sont jamais effacés, leur accès en lecture est seulement restreint. ~Pyb Talk 4 mai 2006 à 22:59 (CEST) ::Dans ce cas, ce serait bien si le message renvoyé pouvait mentionner cette possibilité. -- Jborme 5 mai 2006 à 08:41 (CEST) Proposition d'ajout de catégorie (sujet histoire) N'étant pas forcément passionné d'histoire, j'ai consulté plusieurs articles, tels Newton, Descartes, Platon, etc. Je proposerais la création d'une catégorie englobant les sous catégories des grands personnages historiques; par exemple: (pour Newton) (catégorie) Grands hommes : (sous-catégorie) Physique On pourrait ajouter un modèle... Enfin, il faut d'abord que ça plaise à plusieurs. Qu'en pensez-vous? Le titre est bien sûr à déterminer. Philippe ROUSSILLE 4 mai 2006 à 22:31 (CEST) :Perso, je suis contre, car c'est contraire au principe de neutralité. Ce n'est pas à WP de décréter que X ou Y est un grand homme ou pas. Pour Newton, Descartes et Platon, tout le monde sera sans doute d'accord. Mais quid de Mao, de Hitler, de Nasser, de Ben Gourion, etc. De plus, une telle catégorie sera toujours occidentalo-centrée. Les exemples que tu cites sont considérés comme des grandes figures en Occident, mais pas forcément en Asie, en Afrique ou dans le monde musulman. R@vən 4 mai 2006 à 22:46 (CEST) ::Que penserais-tu alors d'une catégorie pour les dates d'histoire: Les Dates qui ont marquées le Monde? Philippe ROUSSILLE 4 mai 2006 à 23:00 (CEST) :::Ça pose sur le fond le même problème. Wikipédia ne peut s'arroger le droit de décider ce qui est important (qui marque) et ce qui ne l'est pas (voir Wikipédia:Neutralité de point de vue). Rien qu'entre francophones, il y de quoi s'entre-déchirer (un Français, un Belge, un Suisse et un Québécois ne considèrent sûrement pas que les mêmes dates sont importantes — en Belgique, la Deuxième Guerre mondiale s'appelle aussi la Guerre 40-45). Mais Wikipédia se doit d'être neutre même vis-à-vis de toutes les cultures et là la tâche s'annonce impossible. R@vən 4 mai 2006 à 23:12 (CEST) ::::C'est surtout se compliquer la vie pour un interêt très limité. Boeb'is 4 mai 2006 à 23:14 (CEST) :::::La seule catégorie pertinente est celle des "articles de qualité" et wikipédia devrait tendre à fournir un article de qualité pour chaque "grand homme"... Pour le reste il y a assez de catégories en tout genre.Jef-Infojef 4 mai 2006 à 23:15 (CEST) :Grâce à l'outil de croisement de catégories, il est possible de rechercher par exemple tous les physiciens qui croisent la catégorie "chronologie du XVIIe siècle" Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 23:29 (CEST) D'accord, merci beaucoup. Je ne connaissais pas cet outil. Philippe ROUSSILLE 4 mai 2006 à 23:48 (CEST) : :Je viens de m'apercevoir que Aide:Consultation n'en faisait pas état. Oubli réparé. Teofilo ◯ 5 mai 2006 à 00:16 (CEST) Bonne idée de T. que cet ajout. Je me suis déjà demandé - sans trouver de réponse - pour quelle raison cet outil restait tellement marginal dans le monde WP. Parce que son auteur est un allemand ? Bof ! Parce que les anglophones ne paraissent pas s'y intéresser beaucoup ? Parce que personne justement ne tient compte de son existence quand on invente des catégories ? - achille-41 5 mai 2006 à 11:05 (CEST) Contribution d'IP J'ai déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises que des contributeurs révertait des contributions d'IP qui modifiaient une date ou un chiffre dans un article. Après une brève recherche, j'ai quasi chaque fois remarqué que la modification faite par l'IP était en fait justifiée. Je ne voudrait surtout pas critiquer les personnes qui surveille les RC, qui font un travail ingrat et ô combien utile pour Wikipédia en luttant contre le vandalisme. Je pense cependant qu'il faudrait instaurer le principe du bénéfice du doute. Si la modif de l'IP n'est pas manifestement aberrante et si le contributeur, de par ses connaissances, ne sait pas si la modif est justifiée ou non, il ne la réverte pas (ou alors il fait les recherches nécessaires pour être sûr). À mon avis, Wikipédia fonctionne uniquement parce qu'il y a une plus grande probabilité que les gens améliorent le contenu qu'il ne le détériorent (sinon WP aurait déjà disparu depuis belle lurette). Il est donc plus probable qu'une IP va modifier WP dans un sens positif que négatif. De plus, je pense qu'il est encore moins probable qu'une IP malveillante décide de détériorer le contenu de WP en modifiant la date de décès d'un illustre inconnu du ou la population d'une ville du Paraguay (les vandales s'attaqueront plutôt àmha à Jacques Chirac ou à Elvis Presley). R@vən 4 mai 2006 à 22:40 (CEST) :Entièrement vrai, mêmes conclusions sur les petites modifs des IP Jef-Infojef 4 mai 2006 à 23:10 (CEST) : :Éventuellement exiger de sourcer l'info. Au pire déplacer le chiffre sur la page de discussion en disant : "je demande à voir la source". Note : l'article Jacques Chirac est semi-protégé, donc inaccessible aux IPs. Lorsqu'une IP oublie de commenter dans la boîte de résumé, on peut éventuellement lui recommander de s'inscrire et d'utiliser le pense-bête Teofilo ◯ 4 mai 2006 à 23:18 (CEST) ::Hum, avis mitigé. J'ai déjà réverté des interventions qui avait l'air parfaitement plausibles et bien construites sur des petits villages paumés. Manque de bol, l'IP responsable a touché à MON village et je savais que ce qui était écrit était faux. J'ai dû réverté chacun de ces ajouts fantaisistes, mais plausibles, sur une demi-douzaine d'articles peu lus. Alors des fois on a un peu de mal à ne pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. En revanche, hier une IP fait un ajout suspect, je réverte, deux minutes plus tard elle le rajoute avec justification. là, j'ai plus touché > bilan : IP, commentez vos ajouts ! Esprit Fugace 5 mai 2006 à 13:27 (CEST) :::Il y a quand même pas mal de modifications fausses. Je ne prétend pas que toutes les modifications malheureuses de ce genre soient volontaires, mais quand quelqu'un affirme qu'un degré vaut 180/Pi radian… Heureusement qu'un pompier intervient vite. http://fr.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Degré&diff=4346319&oldid=4346309 Bourbaki 6 mai 2006 à 14:17 (CEST) Respect des horaires Je suis sidéré de constater les libertés que vous prenez avec le temps qui vous est imparti. Je constate ce soir un retard de plus de 20 minutes sur le programme qui fait suite à Envoyé spécial. Sincèrement, je ne vous félicite pas, dans d'autres branches, ces manquements seraient interprètés comme des fautes professionnelles entraînant le licenciement pur et simple. Vous pouvez dire que vous êtes gâtés à Antenne2. Jean Claude COLIN. :Je pense qu'on peut le garder dans les annales celui là <(^o^)> Slasher-fun 4 mai 2006 à 23:41 (CEST) ::C'est vrai que notre patron est plutot souple en matière d'horaires sur Wikipédia Jef-Infojef 4 mai 2006 à 23:45 (CEST) :::Ne le dis pas, mais y a un putsch en préparation et bientot on sera tous aux 22heures... par jour (bah oui il faut bien manger des fois ^_^) Schiste 5 mai 2006 à 00:31 (CEST) Photo armoirie des communes belges et licence des reproduction des graphismes Il est à rappeler à la communauté que les photos de l'héraldique belge concernant les communes sont enregistrées dans le registre de l'héraldique belge. Cette armoirie ne peut en aucun par exemple être utilisée à des fin commerciales. L'artcile 184 du code pénal, édicte qu'un usage abusif de la reproduction cette photo entraîne ou peut entraîner une peine de de prison de trois mois à 3 ans. --mario SCOLAS 4 mai 2006 à 23:40 (CEST) :Et ? Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 5 mai 2006 à 02:07 (CEST) ::Et y a des armoiries sur presque toutes les villes belges ^^ Schiste 5 mai 2006 à 02:16 (CEST) :::Donc ? Solensean ᛁᛉᛁ 5 mai 2006 à 03:16 (CEST) ::::Donc, i kong... pardon le stress tout ca. Donc, bah il va falloir surement les supprimer ou demander l'autorisation de les utiliser ou...bah j'en sais rien ^^... enfin selon mario SCOLAS ça serait illégal... donc il faudrait les supprimer, ou les mettre en IàS ou un truc du genre... enfin en gros j'en sais rien, et là j'ai pas le temps de m'y pencher dessus du tout désolé #^_^#... Schiste 5 mai 2006 à 03:26 (CEST) Je pense ce n'est pas l'utilisation encyclopédique pour illustrer l'encyclopédie qui poserait ou constituerait un vrai problème, mais l'utilisation en libre des images pour contrefaire par exemple des documents officiels, je me demande dans ce cas un autre avis juridique.--mario SCOLAS 5 mai 2006 à 07:36 (CEST) Solution ? Un avertissement en vigueur sur chaque image selon ledit article du code pénal ? Quid également en ce qui concerne l'héraldique officiel des autres pays ? Une affaire d'il y a quelques années condamnait au tribunal un ancien conseiller communal, utilisant l'armoirie d'une commune en vue d'une propagande électorale par exemple.--mario SCOLAS 5 mai 2006 à 07:42 (CEST) :Pour info, en France on a un article du code électoral qui interdit d'utiliser les insignes nationaux (le drapeau français essentiellement si j'ai bonne mémoire) mais je crois que rien n'interdit d'utiliser en campagne électorale un blason local si personne ne l'a déposé comme marque commerciale (et sous réserve de ne pas emprunter une interprétation originale qui serait protégée par le droit d'auteur du dessinateur). C'est un peu normal, la République a tendance à ne pas vouloir protéger les symboles de l'ancien régime (autrement que par le droit des marques, sachant que bon nombre de communes ne se privent pas de le faire). Par contre pour le drapeau européen... si le Conseil de l'Europe ne l'a pas déposé comme marque... ? : :Pour en revenir à la GFDL, je pense que les blasons belges pourraient être l'occasion d'utiliser le dernier alinea de l'article 1 : The Document may include Warranty Disclaimers next to the notice which states that this License applies to the Document. These Warranty Disclaimers are considered to be included by reference in this License, but only as regards disclaiming warranties: any other implication that these Warranty Disclaimers may have is void and has no effect on the meaning of this License. L'auteur pourrait ainsi préciser qu'il ne se porte pas garant d'une utilisation de son oeuvre en dehors des limites imposées par la loi belge pour les blasons, ainsi que de toute autre utilisation illégale dans quelque juridiction que ce soit. Teofilo ◯ 5 mai 2006 à 10:47 (CEST) Blocage urgent ! Besoin d'un admin de toute urgence pour blocage de l'IP 151.37.129.122 !!! Slasher-fun 5 mai 2006 à 00:36 (CEST) :Merci Guillom... Slasher-fun 5 mai 2006 à 00:39 (CEST) ::C'est à croire que c'était un bot :) Schiste 5 mai 2006 à 01:31 (CEST) :::Je passais par là par hasard... Guillom 5 mai 2006 à 11:23 (CEST) Soi Petit problème: dans la liste des articles de Biologie, je vois l'article sur le "soi". En psychanalyse cela a une signification, et en biologie une autre (par opposition au "non-soi"). Comment traiter ces deux sujets? En créant une page d'homonymie et en ajoutant une page "Soi_(biologie)" ?--¤ Mzelle Laure 5 mai 2006 à 01:31 (CEST) :Tant que l'article n'est pas trop long, je ne trouve pas dérangeant de juxtaposer plusieurs disciplines dans un seul article, comme c'est le cas dans Mémoire_(sciences_humaines) ou dans Or. Teofilo ◯ 5 mai 2006 à 02:14 (CEST)